


What I Never Told You

by amberxwrites



Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but they have to run, fuck timing, i just want my boys to be happy, my boys are hopelessly in love, they're tired of running, was supposed to be sad but i’m shit at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: They’ve both been looking for love their entire lives. They thought once they found the one, that would be it. But Sean never expected to fall for a boy, and Finn never expected to fall so hard for someone who was going to leave him.
Relationships: Cassidy & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	What I Never Told You

**Author's Note:**

> i’m currently replaying life is strange (letting a dice decide what choices i make) so i wanted to write more of my boys.

From the moment they met, it was obvious that they had a connection. A connection so unexplainable that it didn't even seem real. Finn was a lost boy drifting through different places with his best friend, and Sean was just a city boy they bumped into along the way. Cassidy had the privilege to lay her eyes on him first, and Finn would be forever envious of those few minutes they spent being a part of each other's lives without him.

He was just a suburban boy. Finn had seen hundreds just like him.

He was just a suburban boy.

Sean was just a suburban boy.

Except he wasn't. He was different. He didn't belong. He shone like the brightest star amongst the dim glow of those who surrounded him, their dull, uninteresting lives incomparable with his. He had a past. He had a story.

Finn wanted to know everything.

It was an interest. An obsession. Something Finn grew rather easily. But something told him this was different.

Sean was different.

He wasn't just another fool around. He wasn't just a guy to add to their fucked up, dysfunctional family. They invited him in with open arms and he immediately became the centre of their universe.

Especially Finn's.

He wasn't the only one interested. Cassidy had clearly displayed her attraction to Diaz. But Finn couldn't have that. He couldn't let anyone take away his sweetheart, even if Sean wasn't his.

So he was the first to invite Sean for a night of bonding, praising the lord that his idea to watch the sunset and smoke a joint had gone down a treat. After the stress of every day reality, a chance to unwind and let go was exactly what Sean needed.

And he didn't feel awkward in this stranger's presence.

He felt safe.

Which is why he allowed himself to get close, even if it was only slightly. Even if it was only temporary.

Which it was.

Sean wasn't staying for the rest of Finn's story. He was just the protagonist of this one chapter. How he had let someone else become the main character in his own tale, Finn would never know. But there was no doubt in his mind that Sean called the shots. Sean was in his head and there was no way he'd ever get out. So it made sense for Finn to let Sean narrate his story.

Because they thought and felt the same things.

There was no way Finn would ever disagree with Sean.

Sean was off limits. He was a damaged soul doing everything in his power to protect his little brother. That was another thing Finn had to accept. Sean might have been the most important person to him, but he knew full well that, in Sean's eyes, he'd never compare to Daniel.

He didn't blame Sean for that. He admired him for it.

Finn probably wouldn't respect him as much if he put someone before his little brother.

Daniel came first, but Finn was a close second.

And Finn was fine with that.

Sean was unsure of himself. He had never given his identity much thought, having never had a reason to. Society's norms were that he ended up with a pretty girl, and dating had never been important to him.

That was until Finn came along.

He brought chaos and insanity into Sean's life, making him question himself more than he ever had. He didn't know who he was anymore. He couldn't remember the Sean without Finn. Since the day they met, Finn had taken over his entire persona.

And he was fine with it.

He always felt like something was missing. Sean wasn't much. He was the boring older brother. The boring son. The boring, yet talented track star. The young, boring supermarket employee.

Sean had never let it get to him. But Finn had given his life a whole new meaning and he suddenly hated himself for ever letting anyone feel that way about him.

Finn was more fucked up than Sean could ever dream of being, but that's what was so enticing about him. That's what Sean wanted. Complete and utter madness.

His life was boring no more.

They both knew it was temporary. They both knew it couldn't last forever. They both knew that sticking around wasn't good for Sean. He was on the run. If he stayed, he'd surely be caught.

Once upon a time, Finn would've agreed with the way things were and hitched a ride outta there months ago, his hand in Sean's. But he'd grown up since then and running away wasn't something he enjoyed. He wanted a home. He wanted a base. He was tired of leaving. He was tired of having to punish himself whenever he got attached to something or someone as he knew he'd just lose them in the end. You couldn't hate yourself once you had things of value. Things that meant something to you. Things you ought to defend.

Finn wasn't running away anymore. Sean had to run.

Which is why they ran from each other.

They kept their distance, feelings only growing stronger the longer they isolated themselves from each other. A whole lot of almosts whenever they got close.

If that was all they could get, then almost was enough.

It had to be.

But after finally giving into the temptation on a wooden bench in front of a bonfire, Finn made a decision. An irrational choice made in a hazy daze that overwhelmed him after he reluctantly pulled away from Sean, arms around his waist and breath heavy. He could still taste him on his lips, a sweet flavour he never wanted to let go of.

He couldn't let Sean go.

So he made the biggest mistake of his life. He brought Sean into his world. A world that only ever ended in misery. A world that tore him and his brothers apart. A world that his father had taught them to be a part of before turning his backs on them. A world he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried.

It was easy money. A guaranteed success. Daniel had powers. He had a gift. A gift that was sure to earn them a few thousand pounds.

The plan was foolproof. It was meant to go off without a hitch.

It wasn't supposed to end with the house completely trashed, safe empty.

It wasn't supposed to end with Daniel going missing.

It wasn't supposed to end with him lying in a hospital bed, absolutely no feeling in his bones from the waist down.

It wasn't supposed to end with Sean losing a part of himself.

And it wasn't supposed to end with them saying goodbye.

But it had to be done. Sean had to find his brother, and Finn wasn't selfish. He didn't stop him. He supported him. His heart broke as Sean told him how it felt to no longer have both his eyes. A life changing injury that Finn caused.

No matter what his plan was when it came to Sean and him, this was never supposed to be how it ended.

But this was where it had to end.

Sean was a track star that got really good at running, and Finn was a drifter that couldn't run anymore.

"There's so many things I've never told you Sean." Was the last thing Finn said to him before he left.

"I love you."

That's what he never told him.


End file.
